


Black Sheep of the Family

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Black Sheep of the family, F/M, Gen, Hatred, Love, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are Y/n Harvelle, the oldest Child of Ellen and William Harvelle. You are always living in the shadow of your little sister Jo, the golden child. You're mama's favorite. Can Dean and the others prove to you that the chip on your shoulder was actually placed there by yourself? Or Will you continue to be the One that everyone shakes their head at.





	1. Heart Broken

Dean and Sam stood looking at the family argument taking place as if not sure what to do. They went to the Roadhouse looking for help but what they found was trouble. 

"So you see we could use another pair of hands." Dean said. 

"I'll go." Jo volunteered. Ellen scrunched her face up. 

"No. It's to dangerous." She argued. 

"I can do it." Jo insisted. She shook her head. You stood off to the side shaking your head with a chuckle. You're mom always babied her, had for what seemed like forever. 

"I said no, You think I want you becoming some blood thirsty beast dinner?" Ellen Growled. You sipped your beer and leaned against the jukebox 

"They won't let that happen and you know it." Jo argued looking at Dean and Sam. 

"We won't let anything happen to her Ellen, we promise." Sam argued. 

"It's too dangerous." Ellen said turning away. 

"Mom they need help." Jo said almost begging. 

"Fine then y/n can go." Ellen said. You stood up straight. 

"What? Why?" Jo growled. 

"Because I'm dispensable!" you said joining the argument for the first time. 

"I did not say that y/n." Ellen said looking at you. 

"Well then why is it to dangerous for Jo, but you could give a rats ass if I get my head ripped off?" you ask stepping up to your sister. 

"Look My mind is made up, If you want help you take Y/n, other wise you're going to have to look somewhere else." Ellen says her hands on her hips. You looked at your mom, your heart broken in two. But you would be damn if you let her see you cry. 

"What ever, come on!" you growled storming past the Winchesters and out the door. 

Dean and Sam hesitated a moment and then turned to follow you outside. 

"Hey you ok?" Dean asked you. 

"Yeah, fine." you say wiping the single tear that fell from your eye. 

"May be we should find someone else." Sam suggested. 

"Why you don't think I'm good enough?" you sneered. 

"Nooo... I just thought....." he started. 

"Well stop thinking." you snapped. The door to the roadhouse opened and your mom came out holding a duffle bag. 

"You forgot your stuff." she said. 

"Good thing I hadn't unpacked yet huh?" you said yanking it from her and tossing it into the back of the Impala. 

"Y/n..." Ellen started. 

"We have to go mom." you said crawling in after your bag and slamming the door.

"Guys, you better take care of my daughter, or else I will have both your asses." Ellen growled. 

"Sure Ellen." Dean said as they both climbed into the Impala. Ellen watched you drive off. She wish you could realize that she didn't think you were anyless important than Jo, she just knew that between the two you were more experienced. She shook her head sadly and turned back inside the bar. 

"Hey, I don't think she meant anything by it." Dean said as if reading your mind. 

"Yeah well you don't know her like I do, so just shut up and drive." you said starring out the window. Dean looked at Sam. Sam shrugged sadly. 

"It's gonna be a long hunt." He thought to himself.


	2. Sleep

Somewhere into the night you had managed to drift off. Anger still pooling out of you. 

The Dream

You were running through the woods, knocking tall grass and branches out of your way as you went. Your heart felt as if it was going to beat out of your chest, and your lungs were begging you to stop, but you couldn't you knew it was close, to close. You made a short turn and stopped short as your foot skidded on a cliff. You panted for air not sure where you were going to go next. You turned and came face to face with your father. 

"Dad?" you asked confused. 

"You know what you have to do." he said. The sound of snapping twigs seemed to be coming toward you. 

"Dad, it's coming we have go!" you said panicked. 

"Y/n,you can't out run this, you know what you have to do." he said holding out his hand. You looked at the bloody blade he was holding. 

"I can't.." you say, almost begging

"You have to, princess. It's the only way it will stop." he said. 

"No dad, I can't. You don't understand, They're my friends." You say still breathing heavily. 

"No, you have no friends. You know that. It's the only way. Mercifully." He insisted. 

"Mom, she wouldn't want me to." you said

"You're mother doesn't understand honey, but I do. You have to, You have to." he said. You shook your head no. 

"Y/N?! Where are you?" A voice rang out. 

"We just want to help you. Let us help!" Some one else called. Dean and Sam? No... No.. I can't. You looked back and your father was gone, leaving you to hold the knife dripping with blood. 

"No.." You said your heart still pounding. Someone burst through the clearing, and with out thinking you plunged the already bloody knife into her. Jo looked at you sunned, before she fell at your feet. You starred at the body, laying there motionless. Shock sweeping over you. 

"That's my girl. Now, the rest. it's you or them." you father's voice echoed in your head. 

Dean and Sam came running at you and stopped when they saw your sister. 

"Get back!" you exclaimed

"y/n, it's ok, we understand. Just let us help you." Dean said walking slowly toward you. 

"Get back, please. I don't want to." you said. 

"y/n, it's ok. " Sam said. He and Dean edged toward you, you took a step back and felt the ground give way a bit. 

"Please don't." you said. 

"Y/n!" You looked to your left and Saw Dean. But how? Could there be two?

"You know you can trust us." The first Dean said. Your head began to pound. 

"I don't know what to do.. Who?" You say. 

"Yes you do, take them out!" A second Sam said. 

"Y/n, Don't listen to them, We want to help you." The first Sam said. 

"IT's not us, their not real, you know that." The first Dean said moving closer. 

"Stop, just stop." you said dropping the knife. You looked down at the blood on your hands, when you looked up The only other person there was Ellen. 

"How could you be so stupid?" She asked 

"I didn't know..." you said

"I never should have taken you in." she cried. 

"What?" you asked confused. 

"Now, it's your turn to pay." she growled. Her eyes turned red for a second and then she reached out and shoved you off the cliff. 

 

"Y/n! Y/n!" Dean said shaking you awake. You sat up and looked at him, your heart pounding. 

"You ok?" he asked. He was leaning over the front seat of the Impala looking at you with concerned eyes. 

"I'm fine. I'm fine." you said trying to catch your breath. Sam opened the passenger side door and slipped in with a carry out bag of food. 

"What I miss?" he asked as he handed you a burger. 

"Nothing." you said taking it. Dean looked at you eyebrows pushed together.

"You sure your ok?" he asked finally. You gave a nod and looked out the window. Sam looked at Dean confused. Dean glanced at his brother, turned and started the car.


	3. A town called dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are helping Dean and Sam on a hunt in a little Utah town called dead. You are about to find out exactly how right it is.

Dean slowly pulled the Impala into the one horse town. You looked up at the warn out Wooden sign. Faded words read welcome to a Dead. 

"well that's inviting. " you mutter from the back seat. 

"According to Google Dead Utah was founded in 1808., by prospector Roger Dead who came out here to strike it rich during the gold run. He, his wife and 8 kids were the first to set up a living establishment. He actually hit it pretty big, one of the biggest finds in history. He his wife and 7of the 8 kids were killed by their youngest son who was 12 at the time. They hung him. " Sam said reading his report. 

"They hung a 12 yr old? " you gasp. 

"welcome to the wild west. " Dean muttered. Sam took a breath and continued. 

"seems people believe the town is cursed. Everything bad that could happen to a town has happened here. From drought, to flooding, to the main factory that pretty much employed the entire town exploded taking 300 workers with it. After that it never really recovered. " he finished. 

"since when do you investigate cursed towns? " you ask as Dean pulls up to a one pump Gas Station. 

"since 5 people just up and disappear right out of their firmly locked up Home." Dean said tossing you a file before stepping out of the car. You glance down at it. Charles and Sarah Bentley and their three children Kyle 7 Amy 5 and Matthew 3, All vanished from their home in Dead Utah. No sign of forced entries all windows were locked and doors were locked from the inside by deadbolt. Police were called to the Bentlys home on Tuesday, when all 5 family members did not arrive at the Dead school, where both parents were employed and all children attended. The case remains under investigation by local Sheriff Scott Clark prosides. " you close the file 

"yeah OK that's odd. "you admit. You hand the file to Sam and climb out of the Impala Dean looks at you as he pumps gas. 

"think it's safe to pee here? " you ask as you glance as the building in front of you. It looked as if it should have been condemned years ago. 

"depends you up to date on all your shots? " he teases. You sighed and rolled your eyes before heading inside. It was dark and dusty inside and a small bell rang announcing your entrance. An old man looked up from behind the counter where he had been reading a paper. 

"bathroom? " you ask. 

"in back"he said point then went back to his paper. Once inside you forced shut the warped door. As you peed your mind flashed to your dream. You'd wish you could say you had never had one like that before. The only difference was Dean and Sam hadn't been in the last one. You finished and turned on the faucet but shut it off again when you were met with brown water. You pulled hard on the door and it popped open. you exited as Dean made hs way to the counter. 

"ya all ain't from around here. " the man said ringing up the purchase 

"how's you guess? " Dean asked sarcastically you elbowed him slightly and he gave you a look that clearly asked what did I say. 

"were passing through. " you say. 

"well you might not want to stick around to long. " he said. 

"and why's that? " Dean asks. 

"just Dead has a way of not letting you leave"hr said handing him his change. 

"OK see you around. " Dean replied as he headed out you stood there looking at the old MN a moment as Dean held the door for you. 

"coming? "h  
Dean asked. You turned and followed. Out side you ran around to Dean's side. 

"Did he look familiar to you? " you ask

"no why? " he asked 

"I don't know, Just seems like I know him from somewhere. " you say getting in. Dean does the same and you stare at the small station till it was gone as the impala moved further into town.


	4. Rooms for rent

Dean Pulled the Impala onto a graveled driveway and parked infront of an old Victorian style home. It was at least 4 stories basement to top. An old sign read Carol's bed and breakfast. The white paint on the side of the house was peeling, and there was a large wrap around porch with missing post along the rail. Despite the look of it you could tell that it was beautiful in it's day. You climbed out and looked up at the dirty windows. A Small child stared down at you and you gave a small wave. She waved back shyly and then was gone from sight. Dean handed you your bag. 

"Think they're open for business?" Sam asked. 

"I hope so, it's the only place in town." Dean said heading up the porch stairs. You turned to follow scanning the land around you. There was an old barn to your left, and three horses occupied the enclosed fence. To the right was a small swing set, and a tree fort. It was peaceful and you almost felt as if you had seen it all before. Dean was about to knock when the door swung open, and the same girl you had seen in the window stood in front of him. A tall woman in her mid 40's stood behind her. She was wearing a spring dress that was covered in daisies, and her long brown hair was tied up in a bun. 

"Can I help you?" She asked eye the three of you. 

"Uh, we were hoping you had a couple of rooms available." Dean said. The woman looked at him confused. 

"A room?" She asked. 

"This is a bording house right?" Dean asked. Her eyes widened a bit, then a smile spread across her face. 

"Yes, of course come in. Julie honey get out of their way." She said. The young girl slowly moved to the side, not taking her eyes off the three of you. She had long brown hair like her mothers, but her eyes were hazel, where as her mothers was brown. She wore knee high shorts, and a pink t-shirt that said "Princess". You smile at the child as you pass by followed by Sam. 

"I'm sorry, you took me by surprise. We haven't actually had a customer in almost a yr." The woman said. You glanced around the foyer The floors were covered in a plush red carpet that reminded you of the Emmy's. There was a wooden stair case in front of you, and to your left was a lovely living room, with two large sofas and arm chairs. A tall book shelf stood to one side as the sunlight made it's way through the bay windows. 

"I'm Carol, this is my daughter Julie. " She said as she stepped behind a large counter type desk that was to your right. 

"I'm FBI agent Mills, these are my partners, agent Stein, and Dyllon." Dean said. 

"FBI?" She asked surprised. 

"Yes, we're here investigating the disapearnce of the Bently Family." Dean replied setting his bag down. 

"Oh.. I see. A nice Family, although between you and me, Charles was a bit tough on Sarah." She replied. "How so?" Dean asked She shrugged. "I don't know, just wanted things his way I guess." She said vaguely. "You knew them well?" Sam asked. "Everyone here in Dead, pretty much knows everyone, Um how many rooms do you need?" She asked nervously. 

"3 if you have them, other wise two will do." Dean replied pulling out his wallet. 

"We actually have 4 so....." She let her voice fade realizing she was starting to ramble a bit. 

"How long will you be needing them?" She asked. 

"We're not sure. Let's go for a week. if it last longer then that we can settle up then. If that's ok." Dean said. She nodded. Two boys came running in from the back but skidded to a hault when they saw you, and Sam. They starred up wide eyed. 

"These our my boys. The tall one is Max, and that's Jimmy." She said. 

"Hi." Sam said. To which came no reply, they just stood there and stared. 

"My husband William will be here later." she said as she handed Dean three keys. Dean nodded and handed you and Sam each a key. 

"We have our meals at 7, 12, and 5. But you are welcome to anything in the kitchen at anytime. Each room has a tv. But no cable in the bedroom sorry. We had to cut back once business slowed. We do have internet though. Pass code is Martin215." She tells you. 

"That's fine. " Dean said. 

"The boys will show you to your rooms. If you need anything please let me know." Carol says as the three of you turn to follow the children. 

"Thank you." Dean says, as you and Sam give small nods and smiles. The boys took you up to the third floor, not saying a word till they were out of ear shot from their mother. 

"Are you really FBI?" Jimmy asked. He was about 8 yrs old with short ash blonde hair and hazel eyes. Freckles made their way across the bridge of his nose. 

"Yep." Dean said smiling at him. 

"Cool." He replied. 

"Only one bath room, that's it. This is room 2-3-4. My folks and us sleep on the 2nd floor. Julie plays up here sometimes in that room. It was our Grandparents till they died." Max said pointing to the room at the end of the hall. You look at Sam who raised an eyebrow at you. 

"Dad keeps guns in his room. Just so you know." Max said sweeping his long brown bangs from his eyes. The two boys stood there watching the three of you as if you were going to suddenly grow extra heads. 

"Ok. Well thanks." Dean said finally as you all stood awkwardly in the hall way. Max turned and he and his brother bolted down the stairs.

"is it just me or do they remind you of the children of the corn, type of kids?" Dean asked

"I think they're just not use to company." you say as you unlock the door to your room. You stepped inside to find a steel post canopy bed. Just like the one you had always begged your parents for when you were little. The sheer fringe hanging delicatly from the top. 

"Yeah this is your room." Dean muttered as he and Sam went off to find where they'd be sleeping. You set your bag down on the floor and softly ran your hand across the ruffled bed spread. There was a large oak dresser against the wall, with brass nobs, and a mirror that was nestled in an oval frame. On the dresser was a small ballarena music box. You picked it up and it began to play a sweet melody. You glanced out the window to see that you were looking out over a medow, and a tall oak tree that had a tire swing attatched to it. You felt someone watching you and turned to see julie standing in the door way. 

"Hi, I'm y/n." you said. She said nothing just stared. 

"You dont have to be afraid. I won't bite." you said. when she still didn't say anything you smiled softly at her. 

"Is that your swing out there?"you asked. She nodded. 

"Looks like fun." you say. 

"Daddy doesn't let us go out there anymore. He said bad things happen there." she tells you. You looked at her confused. 

"What kind of bad things?" you ask. She shrugged. Sam and Dean stepped behind the child and she jumped a bit. Spinning she stared up at them. 

"Hi." Dean said. 

"Hi." she muttered then hurried away. 

"Yeah. The sooner we figure out what happened to this family and get the hell out of Dead. The better." He muttered. 

"We were gonna go take a look around town. You want to ride with?" Sam asked. 

"Sure. " you say. You stepped out of your room, and shut the door. Being sure to lock it behind you. The three of you headed down the stairs and was met by Carol. 

"Going out?" She asked. 

"Yeah, how far is the police station from here?" Dean asked. 

"Not far, Just follow the road, it'll lead you straight to town. Police station is smack in the middle." She replied. 

"Ok Thanks." Sam said. As the three of you headed back toward the Impala.


End file.
